parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 9.
This is the ninth part of Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Transcript *Narrator: By the time Thomas arrived inside, Thomas saw a barrel pirate, charged his fist, and shot at the barrel pirate, breaking it apart. Thomas cheered with delight and kept on puffing. He went up the ladder, then runs around the whole place, collecting yellow lums, but defeated another barrel pirate by throwing a barrel at it, took another barrel, stepped onto the flying platform, and flew over to the other side. He threw the barrel at the patch door, opened it up, freed Toby, grabbed some gold fists, collect more lums, shot at two cages, freeing more, and followed Toby to the exit before dancing and making a spiral door to go through to the next area where Toby then gave Thomas three more cars for his train and set off back to take care of the Edward village) *(Thomas comes to the Sanctuary of Rock Lava where he meets up with Emily once again and is transported to the Walk of Power) *Emily: Here you can win life force and power, and you have enough lums to go there. *Harold: The timed race. Are you ready? Go! *(Thomas, Emily, Percy, Stanley, Harold, Stepney, Belle, Henry, Edward, Rosie, Duck, Oliver, Whiff, and Toby start in race. Thomas races in front of the other engines, causing them to try and catch up. Thomas draws in front to collect all 50 lums with Emily, Stepney, Stanley, Harold, and Percy. Thomas reaches his full speed, but collects time collectors to make up more time, and finally wins the race) *Percy: Bravo, Thomas! That was really fast! *Emily: 01:50.32 makes a good hero like to increase your chances and here's more energy. *Thomas: Now I can go to the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava. *(Thomas puffs off to the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava, but while travelling across bridge, he accidentally antagonises a pirate, but easily manages to defeat him by kicking him into the marshes. Thomas easily crosses over the marshes over a bit tall viaduct, but managed to get past the barrels, then grabs a green lum, swings on a purple lum, and flies safely to collect more red lums. As Thomas slowly approaches, an inadvertent attack from an Eig provokes. Thomas gasps, but shoots an eyeball, then flees. He shoots at a cage to free purple lum and swing toward the temple) *Narrator: As Thomas closed in the third mask, he accidentally provoked an attack from a pirate, who was defeated first. Thomas went inside the temple and defeated all the eyeballs until he collected four yellow lums until he came into the temple to free a cage and get an orange lum but also shoot unpassable catterpilars and ran up the other side into the darkness of the temple. He went slowly forward to defeat the catterpilars, then collect three lums, hit another cage with three more lums, but collected three yellow lums, and rode on a flower to collect the other lums. The flower took him into the below temple to collect another yellow lum and get a green lum. He hopped onto another flower and shot at another door and hopped onto the last one before he flew down to collect two more yellow lums. He kept on puffing until he reached two more yellow lums, hit a thistle, shot a pirate, freed three lums by breaking open a crate, activated a platform, flew across, and went through into the next area. Thomas jumped onto a platform and spinning one while trying to avoid lava and made it safely through. He climbed up, shot a cage to free two more yellow lums, but shot a switch, then hit another pirate, and jumped onto the upper spinning platform before he grabbed onto more platforms to collect more yellow lums. He hit a switch to open the door, but was attacked by bugs, and managed to kill them as he went in. He shot at a thistle, causing it to go down, but kept shooting at a door, until he finally made it out safely. He flew across and shot at another cage to free three more yellow lums and ran safely across. *Thomas: Yeah! *Narrator: Thomas kept on running until he jumped on two platforms to hit a switch to get him safely across into an unknown area with Molly trapped in a cage. He grabbed two last yellow lums and shot the cage out with Molly free. *Molly: Free! Great nuts and bolts! I'm free! *Narrator: Molly looked around and shook hands with Thomas as they both danced to get Molly back to the village with the other engines waiting. *Thomas: Hey! Fancy meeting you again, huh?! *Donald: Thomas! What a pleasure to see you again, safe and sound! Welcome back to the council chamber of the engines. So far you've been faster than the pirates, but this time, it's going to be more difficult. *Douglas: They've jammed the door with a lot of energy. *Bill: It will only take a lot of lums to open it. *Ben: Great! You've got enough lums to pass through. *Bash: You certainly are very talented! I'm sure you may succeed... ...in finding more lums that you will need to go through the next door. But please be warned, Thomas. A fiercesome trial awaits you. The guard of the next mask has gone mad. The explosion of the world's heart has made him uncontrolable. Emily tried reasoning with him, but he wouldn't listen to a word! *Dash: You must expect a terrible fight! Good luck! *Ferdinand: That's right! *Thomas: Aw, come on! Don't be shy! *(Thomas falls onto the floor where he approaches the lava below and backs away, scared. He thinks for a moment when Emily finally arrives to tell him the news) *Emily: Thomas! I've got some good news and some bad news. *Thomas: Start with the good news. *Emily: I've gathered even more energy to give you another power. *(Emily puts her hands together and gives Thomas a new power for his helicopter skills) *Thomas: A new power? Yipiiiiiie! *Emily: Now, you can fly with your helicopter. The bad news is that your mission gets harder. So, here's some advice: To fly, activate your helicopter power. Just activate the helicopter power and keep the helicopter power pressed down. Press the target button to move around, it'll be much easier! And if I were you for these new fangled nounsence missions, my advice is to hold on tight. *Thomas: I'd do anything to help James, Emily. You know I would. I think you're quite right about holding tight. Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Michael Angelis) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day of James (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Double Trouble (Ringo Starr) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Percy James and The Friutful Day (George Carlin) *A Close Shave (Ringo Starr) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could *and more Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music *Top of the World - Dance Remix *The Hall of Doors *Dark Swamp *Walk of Power *Into the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *Flower Ride *The Lava Tower *Teensies *Ly the Fairy Voice Actors *Thomas - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edward - Simon (Mario Loquendo V1) *Harold - Dave (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Henry - Tom (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) *Toad - L&H Peter (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Molly - Elizabeth (Sonia Loquendo V1) *James - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) *Percy - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Emily - L&H Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Rosie - L&H Julia (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - L&H Douglas, L&H Sidney, L&H Biff, Microsoft Sam, L&H Peter, L&H Melvin, and Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 +10, Javier Loquendo V1, Roberto Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 +10, Juan Loquendo V1, and Luca Loquendo V1) *Tillie - L&H Wanda (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) *Duncan - L&H Biff (Julio Speakonia) *Belle - Susan (Francisca Loquendo V1) *Lady - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1 +5) *Toby - L&H Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Stanley - L&H Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Whiff - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and L&H Melvin (Luca Loquendo V1, Stefano Speakonia, and Diego Loquendo V1 +5) *Devious Diesel - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) *Dennis - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Paxton - L&H Amos (AT&T Alberto) *S.C.Ruffey - L&H Alex (Jorge Loquendo V1 -5) *The Spiteful Breakvan - L&H Douglas (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) *Smudger - AT&T Mike (Roberto Loquendo V1 +10) *Diesel 10 - AT&T Charles (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Cerberus - AT&T Rich (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Narrator - L&H Peter UK (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) Category:UbiSoftFan94